Currently, there are various implemented and proposed protocols to manage, control, and reconfigure computer systems remotely over a network via a central console. Such protocols are designed for an environment in which the computer systems to be managed are connected to the central console by fixed wiring, such as twisted pair wire, coaxial cable, or fiber optic cable. Management and control methods for networks that utilize fixed wiring assume that the network is quite reliable. In addition, many protocols are designed for a controlled network environment, such as a local area network, in which the computing environment is secure. Such security may be provided by use of a firewall to connect the local area network to other networks.
However, networks utilizing fixed wiring are limited in that in mobile devices cannot be configured onto a fixed network and so cannot be utilized. In addition, in many situations, the installation of the fixed wiring may be expensive or infeasible. Wireless networks provide these capabilities that fixed networks lack. Thus, a need arises for a technique that will allow data terminals to be remotely managed, controlled, and reconfigured using a wireless network. Network considerations in a wireless network are different that those in a fixed network. For example, wireless connections are not as reliable as fixed connections, due to interference and other reception difficulties. In addition, security considerations in a wireless network are different, in that wireless signals carrying data are much more subject to interception than are signals carrying data in a fixed network. Signaling networks in wireless telecommunications have been used for device activation/provisioning, voice call set up/tear down and providing messaging service such as Short Message Service (SMS) and instant messaging service. However, a need arises for a technique that provides the capability for more advanced management of wireless devices, as well as the capability to control and reconfigure wireless devices remotely over a wireless network with acceptable reliability and security.